Un cambio en la Historia
by Flopii Whitlock
Summary: Bella es hija de Aro Vulturi, cansada de vivir encerrada en el castillo, decide escapar y formar su propia familia. Por juegos del destino llega a Forks en donde encontrará todo lo que siempre quiso, amigos, una familia y algo más. Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero decirles que esta es mi primera historia (Escrita y publicada) así que no sean muy duros porfis!

También quiero decirles que apoyo todo tipo de sugerencias para la historia en general.

Espero que les guste el Prologo, se que es cortito pero es una introducción a la historia. Bueno, no los molesto más, espero comentarios

Prologo

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Dwyer Vulturi, soy la hija biológica de Aro Vulturi y Renée Dwyer, soy una hibrida de 177 años, nací en el año 1834, ya hace mucho tiempo... A mi madre nunca llegué a conocerla, pero mi padre la describe como una mujer de espíritu aventurero, impulsiva, muy infantil y siempre sonriendo, también dice que me parezco mucho a ella, físicamente y por mi actitud en algunas ocasiones, nuestra única diferencia es que ella tenía los ojos azules y en cambio yo los tengo chocolate, como mi padre cuando fue humano. Según mi padre mi don es un escudo mental, pero él todas mis habilidades y yo no sé las quiero dar a conocer.

Quiero mucho a todos en mi familia, pero con los que mejor me llevo son: Jane y Heidi. Que son mis hermanas-primas-mejores amigas, compartimos habitación ya que somos muy unidas, compartimos todo, seamos honestos, no compartimos TODO.

Últimamente, he tomado en consideración la idea de abandonar el castillo, intente hablarlo con mi padre pero se negó, me decía que el mundo allí afuera era peligroso y no sé qué más. Por eso, tomé la decisión de escaparme de ahí, como sea, para empezar una vida y continuar con mi dieta vegetariana, algo que mi familia cree un "error" e intentan "corregirme" para que siga su dieta.

Hablé de esto con Jane y Heidi, ellas me dijeron que me apoyarían en todo, y que ellas estarían ahí para mí, pero yo sé que mi padre se dará cuenta y saldrá a buscarme. Pero no me importa.

Bueno, diganme que les pareció para ver si continuo o no

Besos

Flopii Whitlock


	2. Chapter 2: El Comienzo

**Hola, perdón por hacerlos esperar mucho...**

**Quiero avisarles que el apellido de Bella es Dwyer porque Charlie aparece en mi historia y no podemos tener dos personas con un mismo apellido y que no tengan relacion familiar XD, aparte el apellido de soltera de Renée es un poco extraño...**

**Ya no los molesto mas hasta el final**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba preparado, mis maletas en el escondidas en el armario, y yo acostada en mi cama leyendo un libro. De repente, la puerta se abre.<p>

- ¡Te vi! – Dijo Jane furiosa - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas avisarme? –

- Tranquilízate hermanita – Le envié unas olas de calma – Explícame ¿Qué viste? –

- Vi los bolsos – Abrí los ojos de golpe, se suponía que nadie me había visto – ¿Piensas escapar? –

- No – "Si hermana, ese es mi plan, pero nadie debe enterarse" Le dije telepáticamente

"Está bien, pero no le diré a nadie con una condición" Respondió en su mente

"¿Qué quieres?" Ya me imaginaba que pediría

"Quiero ir contigo" Eso me tomó por sorpresa "¿Qué dices?"

Me puse pensativa por unos minutos "Esta bien, pero tendrás que adaptarte a la dieta vegetariana"

"Será difícil, pero lo intentaré" Estiro su mano y yo la tomé, como cerrando un trato

Luego nos quedamos hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras ella armaba su bolso, hasta que preguntó lo que llevaba días en mi cabeza.

- ¿A dónde iremos? –

- Bueno… yo… estaba pensando en eso todavía – Dije mirando el suelo – Creo que lo mejor sería ir con algún aquelarre vegetariano –

Suspiro – Bueno, los únicos están en América, los Cullen y los Denali – Asentí con la cabeza – ¿Recuerdas a Carlisle? – Volví a asentir – Bueno, él es el líder de los Cullen, y a los Denali ya los conoces de memoria – Reí un poco

Era cierto, con Tanya y Kate son mis amigas, aunque un poquito locas cuando se trata de moda, era gracioso cuando ellas peleaban por alguna prenda que les gustaba, como una vez que pelearon ellas, Jane y Heidi por un par de botas, que cuando se distrajeron yo me las compre, no pude evitar reír al recordar esto

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – Preguntó Jane sentándose a mi lado, estaba por contarle cuando Alec entró en la habitación

- Escuche risas – Dijo acomodándose cerca de nosotras

- Hola, estoy bien no te preocupes – Dije sarcásticamente

- Si te vas a poner así, mejor me voy –

- Bueno, como estaba a punto de decirte antes de que nos interrumpieran – le lancé una mirada a Alec – me reía porque recordé cuando Tanya, Kate, Heidi y tu se pelearon por esas botas –

- ¿Quién las compró? – Preguntó Alec

- Ella – Jane me señaló y reí por lo bajo – Fue cuando nos distrajimos, ella las agarro y las compró, no sabes las ganas que tenia de hacerla sufrir en la mitad del centro comercial –

- Bueno, venia para acá a preguntarte algo – Se puso serio de golpe, esto no era muy bueno que digamos, Alec podía ser frio y calculador con las visitas, pero era muy infantil cuando estábamos solos – Hace un ratito pase por acá y escuche unos murmullos, decían algo de unos bolsos y de escapar y no sé que mas… - Jane uso su don en nuestro hermano y termino gritando en el suelo

- Jane, basta – Dije en un murmullo, ella paró

- Pero pone todo en peligro – Dijo mirándome fijamente – Y yo me quiero ir –

- Alguien me explica que pasa aquí – Dijo nuestro hermano sentándose en el piso y sosteniendo su cabeza

- Veras hermanito, en verdad estoy cansada de estar encerrada en este castillo, solo me dejan salir, pero me tengo que mantener en la ciudad. El tema es que Jane y yo nos escaparemos y nos iremos a Estados Unidos – Dije rápidamente

- Bueno, no le diré a nadie, pero con una condición – Dijo levantándose

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Jane con fastidio

- Me voy con ustedes –

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritamos Jane y yo al unisonó

- Lo que escucharon, voy a preparar mis maletas – y así sin más se fue, dejándonos a nosotras confundidas.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 2 horas y nosotras seguíamos hablando, al rato se nos unió nuestro hermanito Alec y empezó a contar chistes, que eran tan malos que daban risa. Así, los días fueron pasando, nos fuimos preparando para aquella noche…<p>

Todos se encontraban comiendo, cuando todos agarramos los bolsos… nos dirigimos en silencio a la puerta trasera (que nadie usaba) y salimos, corriendo rápidamente en aquella noche, rumbo al aeropuerto. Días atrás, Jane se había encargado de comprar 3 pasajes, con destino a Seattle, y también se encargó de enviar mi auto y el de Alec, para tener como movilizarnos en la ciudad.

El viaje fue tranquilo, exceptuando que Alec se comportaba como un niño, y Jane le pegaba cada 5 minutos. Un viaje bastante normal… Cuando llegamos a Seattle, mi hermano estaba con dolor de cabeza de tantos golpes que le dieron, Jane y yo estábamos muy tranquilas, relajadas podríamos decir…

Y ahí estaban nuestros autos, el mío, un Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 en color negro y el de mi hermano, un Jaguar XJ 220 en color azul noche, nos subimos a estos, Jane viajó conmigo, y emprendimos camino a Forks. Conducimos alrededor de 5 horas, respetando las velocidades máximas, y cuando al fin llegamos al pueblo, nos dirigimos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar… Una "Casa" en la mitad del bosque… Bueno a quien quiero engañar, Jane exageró un poco y compro una mansión. Todo el plan de ser personas normales se fue a la basura.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen que el capitulo sea cortito, es que descubri que hay una enfermedad, de las que se infectan las personas que escriben se la conoce como "Bloqueo mental" es una enfermedad seria y aún no se encuentra una vacuna xDD<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería alejarme de la escritura y solo dedicarme a leer?**

**Quiero agradecer a : **

kattzz

CaMuChI

conejoazul

.Cullen

darky1995

oliverinica cullen massen

Twilight115

ALnewmoon

krounbain

** Perdón si me olvide de alguien**

**Bueno no se olviden de comentar, nos leemos luego**

**Por cada Review, ayudan a encontrar la cura de "Bloqueo Mental" xDDD**


	3. Chapter 3: El Encuentro

**Hola! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, la vacuna está en proceso xD**

**Bueno les traje un nuevo Capítulo de "Un cambio en la historia", las cosas comienzan**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y bueno aquí está el capitulo**

**...oOo...**

Advertencias: AU / OoC

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen son de la Sra. Mayer, porque si me pertenecieran haría unos cuantos cambios xD

* * *

><p>- Jane ¿por qué siempre exageras? - Pregunté un poco irritada - Se supone que somos personas normales, no multimillonarios - Ella rió<p>

- Perdona, pero yo quiero vivir bien durante mi estancia aquí - ¿Desde cuándo hablaba de esa manera?

- ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi hermana? - Preguntó Alec - La Jane que conozco nunca diría 'Estancia' - Se puso pensativo unos segundos - Como sea, me voy a acomodar mi habitación -

Ya estábamos organizados, solo había que desempacar, yo ya había terminado, pero Alec había ido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo... seguro para ubicar una tienda de videojuegos, porque si había algo que a él le gustaba era malgastar su tiempo jugando en la consola. Decidí dejar de discutir con Jane, después de todo teniendo en cuenta los autos que teníamos, no íbamos a ser completamente 'normales'. No pude evitar reír con ese pensamiento.

- ¿Quieres compartir tu chiste con el mundo? - Dijo Jane sentándose en el sofá

- No - Respondí y me dirigí a mi cuarto (Ver Foto en perfil)

Me tire sobre la cama, innecesaria pero bueno, y me dedique a escuchar un poco de música, las horas pasaron y unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- Pase - Dije con voz cansada

- Hola - Apareció la cabeza de mi hermano, pero tenía un peinado diferente

- ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? - Lo llevaba más corto, le quedaba bien

- Tan mal me queda - Dijo pasando una mano por su pelo - Jane dijo que me quedaba bien -

- No, no, no, yo no dije eso, te queda bien, solo que es extraño verte de esa manera - reímos un poco, cuando Jane entró por la puerta - Pasa - Dije sarcásticamente, Alec rio por lo bajo

- Tu también - Dije mirando su cabello - Te lo cortaste - Vi que lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros

- Si, ¿me queda mal? - dijo sentándose en la cama

- No, te queda bien, ¿Me preguntó qué diría Félix si te viera ahora? - fingí ponerme pensativa y juro que si ella pudiese sonrojarse, ahora lo estaría

Todos en el castillo sabían que esos dos tenían algo, aunque no lo quisiesen aceptar. Mi tío Marcus, sentía la conexión que había entre ellos, pero no se lo dijo a nadie.

- N-no sé de qué h-ha-hablas – Dijo ella tartamudeando, y justo tenía que salirle el lado infantil a Alec

- Jane está enamorada, Jane está enamorada – Cantaba mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, ya me imaginaba que seguía…

- No estoy enamorada ¡Idiota! – Y así sin más salió de la habitación dejándome sola nuevamente, pude escuchar una fuerte maldición y un grito de agonía, mientras salía de la casa

- ¡Me voy a cazar, regreso en una hora! – Grité, sabiendo no me escucharían, pero bueno que le puedo hacer, así son los hermanos…

* * *

><p>Caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando escuche un ruido… bueno, mejor dicho una fuerte carcajada, como chica curiosa que soy, me asomé a ver de quien era esa risa, y lo que me encontré me dejo sin habla, había 8 personas, 3 mujeres y 5 hombres. Uno era grande y musculoso, que tenía aspecto de levantador de pesas, era el que reía fuertemente, le di 20 años más o menos; al lado de él había un joven de cabello cobrizo, un extraño color pensé, sentía que estaba fastidiado, alrededor de 17 años; sostenida de él hombro del grandote, había una chica rubia que parecía sacada de la portada de una revista de modas, 18 o 19 años; una mujer de cabello castaño, 25 o 26 años y un hombre de cabello rubio, que parecían actores de cine, miraban a la chica rubia como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo; cercana a ellos una chica bajita, con aspecto de duendecillo, tapaba su boca con sus manos, para reprimir una carcajada sin éxito alguno, ella se apoyaba en el hombro de un joven de unos 18 años, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro; luego giré mi rostro hacia los arboles y ahí lo vi, un chico rubio como la miel, de unos 20 años más o menos, tenía el rostro de un ángel que ha visto mucho sufrimiento, sus ojos demostraban un profundo dolor, giro su rostro hasta el árbol en donde me ocultaba y tuve que reprimir un sonido de sorpresa, cuando se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección.<p>

- ¡Jazz! ¡Ya nos vamos! – Grito el chico musculoso

- Ya voy Emmett – Dirigió una última mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba y giró caminando hacia el resto del grupo, lo único que pude hacer fue respirar profundamente, y salir corriendo para la casa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Al fin llegas! ¿No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti? – Dijo Jane abrazándome fuertemente<p>

- Yo avisé que mi iba a cazar, pero ustedes estaban tan ocupados peleando que o me escucharon – Dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¡Ha! Yo te dije que se fue a cazar me debes 10 dólares – Sonrió Alec, extendiendo la mano hacia mi hermana, que frustrada saco el dinero de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano de él

Yo los mire con confusión y ellos solo se encogieron de hombros, luego me dirigí a la cocina-que nunca usaríamos- y me senté, abrí un libro en la página en la que me había quedado y cuando estaba por retomar la lectura, se escucho un grito.

- ¡HA! TE GANÉ – Festejaba mi hermana, yo me acerque al lugar del cual venia el ruido y me encontré con mis dos hermanos sentados en el piso del salo de juegos, jugando a alguna consola

Golpee la puerta suavemente y ambos se giraron a verme – Les molestaría hacer un poquito de silencio que quiero leer – ambos me miraron y asintieron con la cabeza – Gracias – y sin más me di media vuelta y me encaminé nuevamente a la cocina a continuar con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

Me encontraba de casería con familia, pensar que con los años mi matrimonio con Alice no iba a funcionar, que ella se enamoraría de otro hombre y que me dejaría con la intriga de mi futuro…

_Flashback_

_Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, sentados en una enorme roca, ella rompió el silencio…_

_- Supongo que sabes porque estamos aquí ¿verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza - ¿Edward te lo contó? –Volví a asentir – Bueno, yo no quería que fuera de esta manera pero… así tendrá que ser –_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté_

_- Jasper he visto tu futuro, serás feliz al lado de otra persona, al igual que yo… pero no quiero perder tu amistad, ¿Podríamos ser amigos? –_

_- Alice, no sé a qué te refieres eso de que seré feliz al lado de otra persona, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá – Reí un poco – Si, creo que podemos ser amigos – Sonreí_

_- ¡Gracias Jazz, sabía que entenderías! – Y me abrazó fuertemente_

_Fin del flashback _

Y con eso pasaron los meses, 4 para ser exactos, la forma en la que terminamos fue bastante sencilla, una parte de mi ya sabía que ese día llegaría pero no quería aceptarlo. Bueno que puedo hacer, ya todo pasó. Las carcajadas de alguien me sacaron de mis pensamientos, levante para ver quién era el que reía de esa manera y mis ojos se encontraron con "mi gemela" que se agarraba el estomago de la risa… un minuto, Rosalie riendo de esa manera, uhh me perdí un buen chiste de Emmett…

Me fijé en mis hermanos y TODOS se reían a excepción de Edward, que tenía cara de fastidio y sentía su enojo, Carlisle y Esme miraban a Rose como si tuviera dos cabezas, el chiste había sido bueno… pero un olor me alertó, al parecer nadie lo había notado, asique me levanté del árbol en el cual estaba recostado y me fui acercando lentamente al lugar donde provenía ese olor.

- ¡Jazz! ¡Ya nos vamos! – Gritó Emmett

- Ya voy Emmett – Dirigí una última mirada al lugar y me di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi familia

* * *

><p>Hoy ya es lunes, lo que significa una cosa… Instituto, es aburrido cuando lo haces más de una vez, pero se escuchaban rumores de que había 3 estudiantes nuevos, la verdad me importaba poco, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, estaba en la tarde del viernes pasado, y en ese dulce olor que sentí, pero como siempre, algo tenía que sacarme de mi ensimismamiento, en este caso fue Alice que me movía el hombro.<p>

- Jasper, ya sonó la campana, tenemos que ir a clases – Me dijo agitándome un poco más

- Vamos – Respondí, y así nos dirigimos a clases, lo que no sabía es que un largo día me esperaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo…<strong>

**Cada vez más largos jaja, bueno hago lo que puedo u.u**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente a todos por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, y por agregarme a sus favoritos.**

**No olviden comentar =D**

**Recuerden que con cada Review evitan que Emmett te haga bromas,**

**O que te humille públicamente…**


	4. Chapter 4: Primer día en el Infierno

***Se abre una puerta***

**Yo: - Disculpen por la espera es que… -**

**Emmett: - ¡Bu! – *Emmett aparece de no sé donde y me asusta***

***Suelto un grito agudo que destruye la ventana***

**Emmett: - Bueno, tranquilízate, solo soy yo – *Sonríe***

**Yo: - Emmett, ¿acaso quieres matarme de un susto? – *Con la respiración agitada***

**Emmett: - No es tan mala idea… - *Se queda pensativo unos minutos* – Bueno, continúa con lo que ibas a decir antes de que te asustara –**

**Yo: - Bueno… ¿Dónde estaba?... ¡Ah si! Ya me acorde… Bueno disculpen que conteste tan tarde, es que estaba ayudando a preparar la cosas para las fiestas y bueno u.u fue una tarea larga porque mi hermano no me ayudo, y mi mamá me hacia hacer tareas doble –**

**Emmett: - Wow, ¿Qué hacia que no te podía ayudar? – *Preguntó curioso***

**Yo: - Bueno, estaba jugando a la computadora, pero no es ese el tema Emm, Bueno ¿Me ayudas con el ****Disclaimer?**

**Emmett: - Ok –* me guiña un ojo* – Todos los personajes nombrados a continuación no le pertenecen a Flopii, según ella dice que los utiliza para "Jugar" sin fines de lucro –**

**Yo: - Gracias Emm, ahora que disfruten del Capitulo –**

**Bella POV**

Me esperaba un día largo, de eso estaba mas que segura, en especial con Jane y Alec acompañándome… Bueno, no había que hacer para evitarlo, sabia que iba a pasar, quiera o no…

- Bells, prepárate para el infierno – Me dijo mi hermano riendo

Me levanté de la cama, una de las ventajas que tenia de ser hibrida es que podía dormir, desconectarme del mundo y viajar a una fantasía, me reí un poco de mi pensamiento, ¿desde cuando actuó como una niña pequeña? Me metí en la ducha, cuando salí me vestí con una blusa roja con escote en V que decía 'I you' en negro, un pantalón ajustado también en negro y unas sandalias con un taco pequeño que combinaban con la remera, agarré mi mochila que era negra con unas líneas en dorado, y me salí de mi habitación.

Bajé la escalera y me encontré con mis hermanos, Alec vestía una camisa gris oscuro, con un jean negro desgastado y unas zapatillas negras; Jane tenia puesto un vestido negro con líneas en rojo sangre, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, y unas sandalias con un tacón pequeño también negras.

- Wow, hermanita, te ves muy bien – Dijo mi hermano, Jane asintió con la cabeza

- Gracias – Sonreí – Bueno, esta es la historia que le dije a la Sra. Cope, Alec tu serás mi hermano menor, tienes 16 años ¿Si? – Él asintió sonriente – Jane, tu eres nuestra prima, tienes 15 años, pero vas un año adelantada, así estarás con él – Dije señalando a nuestro hermano, ella sonriente asintió

- Bueno, pero ¿si preguntan por mi familia? –

- Eso ya lo tengo pensado – Reí un poco – Jane, tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico junto con tu hermano pequeño, tu fuiste la única que sobrevivió, tu padre era el hermano del nuestro, por eso tenemos el mismo apellido, usaremos el apellido de soltera de mi madre Dwyer ¿Si? – Asintieron con la cabeza – En cuanto a nosotros – Dije mirando a Alec – Nuestra madre murió al darte a luz, papá no se volvió a casar, luego del accidente de los padres de Jane, hace un año, él se hizo cargo de ella, hasta hace 6 meses que el falleció de un ataque al corazón, pero como yo ya era mayor de edad me hice cargo de ustedes ya que no tenemos mas parientes ¿Se entendió? – Asintieron con la cabeza – Se que es un enredo pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió –

- La historia es buena, pero ¿Por qué ella y yo no podemos ser mellizos? –

- Jane me comento que aquí están los Cullen – Asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, ellos no saben que estamos aquí, entonces mientras más separados estén menos sospechas traerán –

- Ahhh, ahora entiendo tu punto – Dijo mi hermana - ¿Cómo ocultaremos nuestro olor? –

- Con su escudo físico, genio – Dijo Alec burlonamente, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Jane

- Mejor vámonos al instituto –

- Si – Dijeron ambos a unisonó

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en clase de Literatura, lo único que se escuchaba en el salón eran descripciones de los alumnos nuevos, según escuché una de las chicas iba a ultimo año, y a la otra y al chico les faltaban 2 años… Ne preguntaba si alguna de las chicas seria la dueña de ese dulce aroma. Unos golpes a la puerta me sacaron de mis reflexiones.

- Disculpe la tardanza – Dijo una voz musical del otro lado de la puerta – Es que me perdí – se sentía apenada

- No se preocupe Srta. Dwyer, pase por favor – Cuando la vi pasar me quede sin aliento, era una hermosa castaña, de ojos color chocolate… pero lo que más me impactó es que ella era la dueña de ese delicioso olor, Edward que estaba a mi lado también se quedo mirándola, pero notaba un poco de frustración de su parte.

La chica se sentó dos asientos adelante nuestro, con un chico que creo que se llamaba Axel, que se le puso a hablar como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ella le prestaba poca atención, estaba más concentrada en su libro 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'.

El resto de las horas pasaron rápidamente, con ella, que según escuche se llama Isabella pero prefiere que le llamen Bella, compartía varias clases: Música, Historia y Literatura.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis hermanos como siempre, unas mesas a la izquierda se sentó ella con los que creo que son sus hermanos, estaban riendo.

- Entonces ella empezó a hablarnos sobre la historia de Roma, y dijo que yo me equivocaba, entonces yo le pregunté '¿por qué?' y ella me dijo que Zeus era un dios griego – Dijo un castaño de al menos 16 años, Bella y una chica de cabello castaño claro que estaba a su lado se agarraban el estomago de la risa.

- Alec, ¿quien confunde a Júpiter con Zeus? – Dijo la chica castaña, riendo – Sabes, me acabas de alegrar el dia –

- Hermanito, Jane tiene razón, cuantas veces te dije que la diferencia entre unos y otros es que los romanos llevan nombres de planetas – Un momento, ¿¡Jane? ¿¡Alec? ¿Los Vulturis? Lo dudo ellos huelen como humanos, pero…

- Jasper ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Rose – Estas demasiado serio y emanas confusión –

- Lo siento – Deje de proyectar – Es solo que estoy lado –

- ¿Y ese otro lado es en la mesa de los chicos nuevos? – Dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas

- Es solo que hay algo que no termino de comprender – Me quede pensativo unos segundos – Verán, Isabella, la chica que va conmigo a clases, llamó 'Alec' a su hermano y 'Jane' a su prima, Serán ¿Jane y Alec de la guardia Vulturi? –

- Dudo que lo sean, huelen a humano – Dijo Alice

- Pero Alice, Jane y Alec no son nombres muy usados en estos días – Dijo Edward

- Entonces vamos a preguntarles – Dijo levantándose de la silla

- Siéntate – Dijo Rose – No podemos ir y preguntarles '¿Ustedes son de la guardia Vulturi?' – Pude sentir su enojo

- Si – Se escuchó de la mesa donde estaban los chicos nuevos

Miramos a la mesa, y ellos estaban sonriendo, pero de pronto se convirtió en una risita. Bella sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y se puso a dibujar.

**Bella POV**

En el Instituto todo iba bien… por el momento. Descubrí el hermoso joven de ojos dorados iba también a estudiar, eso lo hizo mas pasable, pero también compartía varias clases con él: Literatura, Musica y Historia.

A la hora del almuerzo, Alec nos contaba a Jane y a mi de su hora de Historia, había confundido a los dioses romanos con los griegos, mi 'prima' y yo nos agarrábamos el estomago de la risa. De pronto, escuché que nos nombraban.

- ¿Y ese otro lado es en la mesa de los chicos nuevos? – Dijo el joven grandote que había visto en el bosque, al cual logré identificar como Emmett

- Es solo que hay algo que no termino de comprender – Vi que el chico rubio se quedaba pensativo unos minutos – Verán, Isabella, la chica que va conmigo a clases, llamó 'Alec' a su hermano y 'Jane' a su prima, Serán ¿Jane y Alec de la guardia Vulturi? –

- Dudo que lo sean, huelen a humano – Dijo la chica con aspecto de duendecillo

- Pero Alice, Jane y Alec no son nombres muy usados en estos días – Respondió el chico de cabellos cobrizos, ahora sabia que la chica pixie se llamaba Alice

- Entonces vamos a preguntarles – Vi que ella se levantaba de la silla

- Siéntate, no podemos ir y preguntarles '¿Ustedes son de la guardia Vulturi?' – Dijo una rubia que parecía modelo

- Si – Respondimos nosotros por instinto, ellos giraron a mirarnos, nosotros sonreíamos pero a Jane y a mi se nos escapó una risita.

Saqué mi cuaderno, y me puse a dibujar ¿Qué? No sabia, pero el dibujo tomó forma de un bosque y dos sombras en él.

- ¿Qué dibujas? – Preguntó mi hermano

- ¿Te reirías si dijera que ni yo sé? –

- Parece un bosque, y esto – dijo señalando las sombras – Parecen ser personas, pero la pregunta seria ¿Quiénes? –

- Alec, quizás sea una imagen del futuro – Dijo Jane pensativa

- Saben, ahora que lo miro bien se parece a mi sueño – Respondí

- ¿Qué soñaste? – Peguntaron al unisonó

La campana sonó, solté un suspiro.

- De esta no te salvas – Dijo mi hermano apuntándome con el dedo

- Por cierto – Dijo Jane - ¿Recuerdas los chicos que nos miraban? – Asentí con la cabeza – Ellos son los miembros del clan Cullen – Entonces él era un Cullen, interesante

- Bueno _prima_, nos vemos a la salida – Dije remarcando la palabra 'Prima'

- Si, si como sea – Me respondió con aburrimiento

Así pasaron las dos horas que faltaban y nos fuimos a casa… Como era de esperarse mi hermano no se olvidó de preguntarme que había soñado, y yo trataba de ignorarlo aunque fuera muy insistente.

- ¡Ya me cansaste! Me voy a cazar – Me levanté del sofá y me encaminé hacia la puerta

- Espera – Dijo Jane - ¿Nos enseñarías a cazar? –

**Yo: - ¡Chan, Chan! ¿Cómo será enseñarles a cazar a Alec y a Jane? –**

**Emmett: - Pobre de Bells - *Baja la mirada***

**Yo: - Bueno, tendrán que esperar un poquito hasta que a mi mente se le ocurra algo - *Risa nerviosa***

**Emmett: - Yo quiero ver eso - *Sonrie***

**Yo: - Bueno Emm, creo que seria mejor despedirnos, quizás tengan otras cosas que hacer - *Emmett asintió con la cabeza***

**Yo/Emmett: - Nos vemos pronto - *Saludamos con la mano***

**Yo: - Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos -**


	5. Chapter 5: La caza, la pintura y

**Disculpen la demora, este Capitulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero hubo unos pequeños problemas con internet y bueno… no pude publicarlo.**

**Bueno, quiero darle las gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hacen muy feliz =D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la maravillosa saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen (por desgracia) son obra de la Sra. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para "jugar" sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, ya sin más que decir, aquí el cap. =)**

…**o…O…o…**

_- Espera – Dijo Jane - ¿Nos enseñarías a cazar? _

- Emm, es que no sé cómo explicarlo - Contesté

- Simple dinos que hacer - Dijo mi hermano acercándose

- Bueno, vengan conmigo - Corrimos hasta alejarnos 200 metros de la casa

Ellos se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que les explicara... sería algo difícil...

- Bueno... verán, lo principal es el instinto - ambos asintieron - Otra cosa importante, es que confíen en sus sentidos, principalmente Oído y Olfato - Volvieron a asentir, pero Alec levanto la mano - ¿Si? -

- ¿Como encontramos a nuestra presa? - Preguntó

- Bueno, primero tiene que olfatear un poco el aire, a ver si huelen sangre... Luego tienen que guiarse por el oído, que los llevara a donde está la presa - Wow jamás en mi vida había explicado cómo se hacía eso, es tan... tan... complicado.

- Yo huelo unos ciervos - Dijo Jane, acto seguido se levantó y se sacudió un poco la tierra y empezó a correr seguida de nosotros.

Al llegar al lugar les dije que tenían que hacer silencio y evitar que escapen. Entonces Alec, como impaciente que es, se tiro encima de uno y mordió su yugular, lo que alertó a los otros que empezaron a correr. Jane y yo los perseguimos, y luego los matamos.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que finalmente se saciaron.

- Wow, eso fue divertido - Dijo Alec sonriendo, toda su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de sangre.

- ¡Si! - Dijo Jane en las mismas condiciones

- Bueno, no fue tan malo como pensé - susurré

Así sin más nos fuimos a casa... Luego de que se bañaron y se pusieron ropa entera, bajaron a mirar televisión, y yo terminé con mi tarea, si ya sé es muy irresponsable de mi parte terminar mi tarea a la 1:30 a.m pero bueno…

- Chicos, me voy a dormir un ratito – Dije

- Buenas noches – Dijeron al unísono

Sin más subí a mi habitación, me puse un piyama y me acosté a dormir…

…**o…O…o…**

_Estaba en un bosque, parecía de Forks, era de noche y no había luna en el cielo. Siento una respiración detrás mío y me volteo a ver qué es… era un lobo "No puede ser" pensé, me miraba como si fuese su presa y luego empecé a correr, sentí como me perseguía…_

_De repente, llegué a un claro… y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola_

_- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunté acercándome, él se giro a mirarme_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto él acercándose a mí_

_Cuando pude identificarlo me di cuenta de que era él, el chico rubio que me tenia confundida, luego recordé que no sabía su nombre_

_- Isabella – Dije frenando frente a él – Pero me dicen Bella –_

_- Bella, que nombre tan adecuado – Respondió sonriendo – Soy Jasper, un placer – Me extendió su mano, no dudé en tomarla, sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerme de pies a cabeza_

_- El placer es todo mío – Dije, pero de pronto sentí como algo me sacudía_

_- Bells, Bells despierta – Decía una voz_

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Alec, sonriendo…

- Que bueno que despiertas, hay que ir a estudiar –

- Tu pareces muy emocionado – Dije aburrida – ¿Qué tiene de interesante estudiar? –

- Sencillo, hace muchos, muchos pero muchos años que no estudio, y bueno, eso – Dijo acercándose a la puerta para salir – Prepárate – Y así sin más se fue

…**o…O…o…**

Luego de ducharme, vestirme y prepararme para el instituto, bajé la escalera para encontrarme con mis hermanos, y luego nos fuimos.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, excepto la última antes del almuerzo, era una de mis favoritas… Arte.

Entré al salón y me senté lo más alejada posible de los humanos, obviamente yo había protegido a mis hermanos y a mí con mi escudo físico, pero si había algo que no soportaba era el olor a sangre humana.

Luego de sentarme, en la última fila contra la pared, una chica se sentó cerca de mí, su nombre era Sarah, intentó platicar un poco conmigo, y según pude sentir, parecía no tener rastros de maldad, era muy dulce y animada, nos hicimos amigas muy rápidamente.

La profesora entró y nos dijo que teníamos hacer un dibujo libre, pero se tenía que terminar ese mismo día…

Mi pincel comenzó a moverse solo, y luego fui viendo, como en el lienzo aparecía el claro de mi sueño, pero había una diferencia, era de día… Se podían ver unas montañas a lo lejos, y el oscuro bosque guardando en secreto la belleza de ese lugar, había unas flores, y arbustos, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue cuando comencé a pintar dos sombras en el centro, parecían dos personas abrazadas, y unos destellos salían de ellos, como si brillaran… luego, solté accidentalmente mi pincel, no podía creer qué había pintado, estaba exponiéndonos en una simple pintura… eso no podía ser posible. Empecé a desesperarme, estaba nerviosa y como si todo el mundo estuviera conspirando contra mí, detrás mío apareció la profesora Thompson, era de cabello castaño claro, de aproximadamente 30 años, era muy dulce…

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Que bella pintura! – Me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué es? –

- No me creería si le dijera que ni yo lo sé – Reí un poco - Solo es una imagen que me vino a la cabeza y tenía que pintarla –

- Es muy hermosa, me encanta – Luego miro una vez más – Pero… Señorita Dwyer, cometió un error –

¡¿Qué? Yo cometí un error, el dibujo esta perfecto, detesto que critiquen mis trabajos de arte…

- Si, un error muy importante – Entrecerré los ojos – Un gran artista siempre firma su pintura – Me dijo sonriendo nuevamente

Relajé todo mi cuerpo, sinceramente si decía algo más iba a saltarle encima y matarla… qué bueno que no pasó. Luego de firmar la pintura y de que la profesora me haya puesto una 'A' por mi pintura, sonó la campana del almuerzo, invité a Sarah a comer con nosotros, y ella con una sonrisa aceptó.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, se escucho un grito de dolor, Sarah y yo nos miramos y luego fuimos a donde provenía el sonido mientras yo rogaba internamente que no fuera culpa de Jane, pero como dije antes, todo el universo conspiraba en mi contra…

Nos encontramos con una chica con la nariz rota y a Jane con el puño cerrado

- Si te atreves a molestarme otra vez te juro que no saldrás viva – Dijo con una sonrisa sádica

- Jane, ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? – Dije yo, sip, como escucharon, la dulce Isabella maldiciendo…

- Es esta, que se cree que puede venir y amenazarme a mí, Bella, ¡Justamente tenía que amenazarme a mí! – Dijo medio gritando – Escúchame bien, idiota, no sé quién diablos te crees, pero si te acercas a mí de nuevo, la última vez que te verán será en tu entierro, escuchaste – La miraba fijamente, en ese momento me alegré de haber bloqueado su don, porque sino… pobre chica

Suspire, y luego agarré a mi hermana del brazo y la empecé a alejar de toda la gente, para llegar a la cafetería…

- Jane, respira conmigo, tienes que tranquilizarte, ya paso, ahora la chica se morirá de miedo con solo verte – Sarah y yo reímos

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó mi hermana cuando estaba relajada

- Jane, ella es Sarah Pace una chica que conocí en la clase de arte –Luego mire a Sarah- Sarah, ella es mi adorable y dulce Prima Jane – dije en tono sarcástico

- Un placer conocerte – Dijo mi amiga estirando la mano

- Igualmente – Dijo Jane, sonriendo, se llevaban bien, eso es algo bueno - ¿Alguien vio a mi her…primo? – Agregó rápidamente

- No, no he visto a Alec desde que entramos – Dije – Sarah ¿Qué pasa? – Dije cuando vi su cara de sorpresa con un tinte de miedo, ella solo señaló con su dedo hacia detrás de mí, gire mi rostro y me encontré con una rubia, claramente teñida y operada, que me miraba con odio - ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunté amablemente

- Si, tu prima, esa mocosa de ahí – Dijo señalando a Jane – Golpeo a mi hermana menor, Mary, sin razón alguna – Luego pude ver que detrás de ella estaba la chica a la que mi prima le había roto la nariz

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? – Volví a preguntar "inocentemente"

- Escúchame bien, no sé que te pasa, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera, sino sufrirás – Me amenazó y yo no pude evitar reír - ¿De que te ríes? –

Luego gire mi rostro hacia la mesa y pude ver la cara de pánico de Sarah, me levanté y gire a verla

-Sinceramente, me estoy riendo de ti – Dije yo sonriendo, ella entrecerró los ojos

- Parece que alguien tiene que enseñarte modales – Dijo cerrando el puño e intentando golpearla en la cara, esquive el golpe fácilmente, y le pegué en el estomago

- Escucha bien, no me fastidies, detesto a la gente como tú, que se cree la gran cosa, pero por lo general este tipo de personas sufrió algún tipo de humillación pública en el pasado, o acaso te olvidas de eso 'cuatro ojos' – Dije riendo, en ese momento agradecí mi don de poder ver el pasado de la gente, era bueno cuando tenias que molestar a alguien

- ¿C-Como…? ¿C-Como l-lo s-sabes? – Dijo con temor, al parecer nadie sabía nada de su "Pasado" – Nadie sabe nada de eso –

- No te importa saber cómo lo sé – Dije sonriendo – Asique mejor vete, antes de que se lo diga a todo el mundo –

La rubia me miro, y luego se fue rápidamente, volví a sentarme, bajo la atenta mirada de toda la cafetería.

- Wow, ¿acaso eres psicóloga? – Me dijo Sarah – Eso estuvo genial, nunca nadie se había enfrentado a Lisa, es la chica 'popular' del colegio, ella cree que todos están bajo sus 'ordenes', a veces pienso que tiene complejo de Princesa – Rio un poco, pero la risa se acabo cuando un hombre se paró frente a nuestra mesa, junto a las dos chicas que habían estado antes.

- Señoritas Dwyer, acompáñenme por favor – Dijo el director

Genial, ahora vienen los problemas…

…**o…O…o…**

**Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algo parecido…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y no olviden de comentar y dejar Reviws que hacen que esta escritora se sienta muy feliz =D**

**Saludos a todos! Nos leemos**


End file.
